Percy Jackson and The Risen in the Underworld
by Pixiz
Summary: Percy Jackson has died. After a short, peaceful life with his loved ones, he has died in a tragic way at the young age of twenty four. As he wakes to the dark sky, he dimly wonders why and how. He wasn't a monster... Or was he? After a long thinking session, he records all he remembers in his diary, (cough) I mean journal (I have no idea where he got it). Read on?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson's Diary**

Fourteen years ago. _Fourteen. _The day my world ended. I was only twenty four, yet it ended all like that. Now I spend my time in the underworld. Doing the usual, you know. People would think, _Oh Percy, now you don't have to suffer monsters and all. _But no, I missed out on so much. Even in the underworld I spend my days battling monsters. Battling crime. The only problem is that I didn't exactly get the Fields of Elysium. I didn't get anything bad though either. I just have to live in misery without anyone. You don't understand do you? Well, lucky for you, this is my diary… I mean, journal. And you're about to sneak into it, aren't you? Well, fortunately for you, I can't stop you. So goodbye darkness, let's recall my life in the sunshine, shall we?

I was twenty two when I got engaged. Annabeth had been the light of my life for two years until it all happened. I still remember the day I proposed. I still remember Annabeth's beautiful expression that told me yes. We married a year later, when I was twenty three. Annabeth wore a beautiful white flowing dress. I wore the smartest tux I could find. Me and Annabeth didn't have much money, but I could tell Athena had visited Annabeth. Together, out of soft white silk, they had woven the dress that I still remember. I didn't get any help from anyone except my mother, who had constantly knocked into my head that looking smart was the best way to start off our wedding. We had gone all over the place, searching for a suit. The wedding had been wonderful, no gods had been present (which was a relief, I think I could only impress one person at a time), Annabeth's family had been angels. Everything was well. We stayed together for a whole year until the incident. Now let's get into that, I bet you're all dying to know. Haha… Okay, nobody gets it? Dang. Anyway…

It was nearly Christmas. I had gone out for some Christmas shopping with the love of my life. It was a mild temperature and we had guests coming. My mother, Annabeth's family (step family?) and a bunch of our friends from college. After our quality time in Tartarus back when I was… what? Seventeen? Well, we had thought about a friend…Wow, sorry, I was stuck in my thoughts. A titan named Bob and a giant named Damasen. They were great. At the time I was terrified for sure, but they had helped us. Annabeth and I feel guilty that they died for us. After years we forgot about them. Then I had this stupid idea to try contacting them… Um, was I insane? Probably. I didn't tell Annabeth, of course, because she would get so angry that I was thinking back to Tartarus. We had both decided never to talk about it again. Ever. But really? I still felt so bad. And I am not Athena, but I may have discovered a major breakthrough. I thought I had a way to contact.. To contact the nothing. We didn't think Bob and Damasen were in Tartarus again. We thought that if they died, they died. The end. And I'm pretty sure Bob and Damasen _did _die, very sadly. After I had reached the surface from that pit of hell, I had thought about them both and felt just so… so guilty. I think Annabeth was mad at me for staying behind a bit longer and saying I would hold that damn button. I was just so... Why was life so hard for us? We should win the award for: 'Best unlucky, hardest life person, in the world.' Actually, scratch that, it's 'In the _Universe' _Yep, that's better. Anyway, Annabeth told me not to think about it anymore. Now, at the age of twenty four, I was thinking about it. A lot.

I had to do this. I just felt so so bad. I just felt compelled to do this for them and for me. Maybe if I could contact them I would feel less guilty? Annabeth told me countless times that they probably didn't regret what they did to help us, but I still felt bad.

I turned to Annabeth and looked her in the eye. This seemed to startle her since she was busy talking about how we should celebrate Christmas and what we would be doing. When you marry an architect that's what you get. Especially one who once designed Olympus itself. Oh yeah, Annabeth got a career as an architect and won countless prizes and nominations in her name on her artwork. She was also probably startled because I hadn't done that since ages. I never stopped her so suddenly except for when I was in my teens. Anyway, Annabeth looked at me with a slight tilt in her head, 'What is it? What's bothering you?'

I frowned, 'How do you know?'

She nudged me, 'Come on, Seaweed Brain, I know you. After thirteen years I think I'd know you well by now. So what is it?'

I looked at her. It had been ages since she'd called me 'Seaweed Brain'. She had stopped when we... when we were mid twenties. It was too kid-like of a name, and I understood why she said it now. It was because I had looked at her and interrupted her the way I had when we were young. 'Well, kind of everything...'

'Everything?' She asked, touching my shoulder and quickly letting go, as though I was a disease. '

I nodded mournfully, 'All my memories of... of the big T, they are all hitting me so fast. I just can't filter it all out...'

She laughed, 'Someone's sounding a little... poetic.' She said, before seeing my dead serious expression, 'Oh.'

I nodded again, 'I know you told me not to think about it anymore, but really-'

'Percy, I married you for a reason. Because I _love _you. After so many years, I understand you. I know why you're feeling that way. But really, Percy, for our own sake, lets not go into the big T.'

We called Tartarus 'The big T', just letting you know so you don't get so confused. 'Yeah, but-'

She placed her index finger on my lips to shut me up, 'Forget about that, Percy. Think about all the good times we've had together. I've told you to forget about it. You will... someday.'

I really did want to forget about it, but at the same time I didn't. I was about to speak when she stopped me with a kiss. She pulled away and said, looking into my eyes with those startling grey ones of hers, 'Percy, let's go and celebrate Christmas, okay? Let's just have a normal life. Like normal people.

'_Like the life we've never had, _I thought, but Annabeth's expression told me not to argue. She picked up our shopping bags that we had placed on the ground and strode quickly away. I felt no choice but to follow.

**I'll add to it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading (if you did). XOX.  
Pixiz**


	2. Chapter 2

I partied. It was the end of year Christmas Party, so I had the right. In fact, out of all the people here, I won the fencing competition, the history competition, and the dancing competition. Yeah, I got them moves. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Okay I'll stop. Basically, the party was awesome. There was awesome music and lots of pretty ladies (Okay, sorry, I'll stop for sure now. Don't tell Annabeth I said that.) There was so many sweets to eat! (Am I still acting like I'm twelve?) There were so many cool foods. Everyone was dressed up in Christmas clothes. I wore an elf outfit. It wasn't what I wanted, but Annabeth said it represented me well, smart and never making mistakes. The way she said it… was that sarcasm? Hmm, I wasn't sure about this outfit, but I went along with it anyway.

Now, if you're thinking, _Did Percy die here? Did Percy die here? Get to the death already! _Then excuse you! Are you thinking you _wanted _me to die? Especially to end up here! In ELYSIUM! Um, yeah, at least I made it to Elysium. But wow, sorry, I hadn't meant for it to be in capitals… (cough cough) yeah, not at all. I never yell… Sorry, I just didn't want to die at all. Elysium or not. I wanted to live to a ripe old age with Annabeth.

Anyway… Can I just say… I didn't die at the party. At least, I think I didn't.

Sorry Readers, confession time. I don't remember where or when I died. That's why I'm so clueless. I woke up here in the underworld not remembering dying. I have this diary- I mean journal, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this mystery. I'm hoping Nico, a friend of mine, will contact me. He contacts all of his friends that die… well, did he contact Jason? Oh… Jason. He's been dead for ages… I had thought of Bob and Damasen, but not Jason? What kind of friend am I? Maybe Jasons here though, and I can find him. Maybe he's in Elysium with me… My thoughts were interrupted by voices in the real world (Or whatever you call the underworld).

'Holy Hades! You win!'

It was a young voice. The voice of an around nineteen year old. That voice. That voice sounded familiar. I turned to see two boys. One facing me, the other not. I looked at the boy facing my direction. He had stylish brown hair, a perfect face and all those beautiful features. He reminded me of a friend of mine, named Piper Mclean, because he was so handsome. He wore a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts, like he was Poseidon (Which he wasn't. I knew that for sure), but he managed to make that look stylish. The other boy wore a green shirt and shorts. I hadn't realised… it's hot. Very hot. I hadn't paid attention to what I was wearing. I had a plain purple shirt on and long, tracksuit pants. Instantly I had thought, _Purple? I'm not Roman! _Then I remembered that just because purple was a Roman colour, it didn't mean I couldn't wear it. I also realised: I was a ghost. A wispy tail of ghostly white disappeared into nothing. I stood. It felt _kind of _normal. I guess I'd get use to it. I turned towards the two boys. They must've just ran a race, they both looked puffed out. They seemed a little shorter than me, which made sense, considering they looked and sounded younger. The boy not facing me had messy blonde hair. That seemed… strangely familiar. Oh, wait, was that-

'I told you not to sit by the river, Steve!' A woman's voice said. I turned to see an ugly woman, much taller than me and at least in her sixties. She was walking right towards me, but my name wasn't Steve. 'Come here! I'm going to ground you!'

I looked at her and than at me, trying to figure out what was happening, 'Uh, what?'

'I _told _your father that you've all gone insane! You really want to be reborn?'

I looked down and saw black, oily water. I remembered that water. That water that Bob fell into when we fought him. I was right next to the River Lethe. I backed up quickly. I couldn't lose my memories. All my happy times with family and friends. Even if I was to be stuck here for eternity.

'For Hades Sake, get over here boy!' The woman said, raising her fist. I got ready to run, or float, or drift. Whatever. The woman started picking up her pace, 'I'm taking you home!'

I ran (Drifted?) away as fast as I could. I could do surprisingly well considering how new I was to this. I had no idea how though, but suddenly a large hand grabbed me.

'Not so fast, Mister.' The woman snarled. She dragged me back, no matter how hard I kicked and punched. 'I got no idea what's gotten into you, but it's you that made me mad, I want revenge.'

I didn't say anything. I wasn't Annabeth and I didn't think you could talk your way out of this. I just kicked and punched some more.

'Not gonna admit it, eh? Well, I'll show you punching. This is-'

'-MRS SANTOS!' A boys yelled. The woman dropped me and I thumped to the ground.

'Clovis?! Clovis was that you?' The woman said, searching around frantically. I tried to take this opportunity to escape. Unfortunately, that didn't work. The lady wore a large skirt that I was trapped under. And it wasn't a flimsy skirt, it was one of those skirts with metal to keep it fluffed and out, but I have no idea what it's called. 'CLOVIS?'

'MARIA!' The boys voice yelled back.

The lady just ran somewhere. I couldn't tell where because I was under her skirts. When she ran, I didn't, so her metal brace in the skirt whacked my forehead. The pain hurt, but I'd held the wait of the sky once before. As I saw the dark sky again, I watched the lady run into the distance. Straight towards the direction of the two boys. The dark haired boy called out more: 'Maria! Mrs Santos!', while the other boy… the other boy was walking right towards me. I almost had a heart attack. This boy… this boy. He was so familiar and now I knew why.

It was Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.

**I'm sorry. I felt like that was a dramatic way to end it! Thank you for commenting! I feel so happy people are enjoying my stories! I'll add to it as often as possible! If you have the time please comment. Are these too long? Too short? I'll try to make it as good for you guys as possible! **


	3. Chapter 3

Jason Grace started towards me. I was shocked. I hadn't talked or seen Jason for ages, years, way too long. Would he recognise me? Would he be angry at me? What would he think of me? Would he even remember me? Oh gods, stress welled up inside me. Jason didn't seem to pick up that it was me. Probably because I was like, five years older than when he last saw me. I just tried to look clueless and sad (It wasn't very hard). Jason reached me and patted my shoulder. It's stupid I should recognise someone in the Underworld. The HUGE underworld, where some people could look the same. But the second he spoke, I knew it was him.

'Hey bro, sorry about her. Mrs Santos - grumpy one. A few months ago her son died and she went mad. She thinks he's not dead so she refuses to drink out of the Lethe.'

I stared at him, that voice. It had been so long. I tried to act casual, 'Um, how do people die in the Underworld?'

Jason looked into the oily water, 'They drink it. Then they get reborn. Mrs Santos treated her son Clovis like garbage. Clovis drank to be reborn. Now that Mrs Santos is insane, she thinks everyone is Clovis or her husband, Steve.'

'Oh. How'd they get here?'

Jason shrugged, 'Same as everyone, I guess. Lived heroically. Died heroically.'

'Yeah but, what did they do? Mrs Santos doesn't seem to have….'

'Very good heroic-ness? I don't know. Never told me. All I know is that her whole family died in a fire. Luckily, her whole family had been heroic, so they all came to Elysium.'

I didn't want to say my name. He'd recognise me. I wondered if I still had my… ocean scent. Before I could say something, he asked.

'So man, my name's Jason. What's yours? We don't really get new people very often. All the good ones have been reborn.'

I didn't know if I should lie or not. If I lie, then I would have to live like that. I did not want to live like that though. I wanted to wait, to wait for Annabeth. If I lied, what if Annabeth didn't recognise me? If I told him who I was, would he still treat me the same? Would he get so sad about his old life that he would drink from the Lethe? I felt so bad, he probably was waiting for Piper.

I had to do this right, I had to tell the truth.

I cleared my throat, 'Um, about that. You already know me. And I already know you… from, um, the second Great Prophecy.'

Jason turned pale and let go of me. He studied me up, 'You're not Leo, not Frank, _I'm _Jason, so you're…' He paused and stared at me, 'P-Percy?'

'Hi.' I said dully.

'Percy? You - you're Percy? By gods, how did you-'

'Jason, I think she fell down the cliff again!' A voice called. A small boy about the age of ten was running towards us.

Jason kept his eyes on me. It was kind of creepy. He still had those sky blue eyes.

The boy persisted calling to Jason, 'Jason, are we gonna go get her or what? Last time-. Wait, who is _that?_'

He stopped beside me, and waved his hand in front of Jasons face, 'Underworld to Jason. Mr. Grace. I repeat, Mr-'

'Okay, sorry Alistair, I was just thinking.'

I wondered why Jason wasn't telling the boy, Alistair.

Alistair turned to me, 'Hi.'

'Hi.'

Alistair studied me, 'Who are you?'

'Percy.'

'Percy who?'

'Percy Jackson.'

'_The _Percy Jackson?'

'Yea-'

'No!' Jason interrupted, 'This is just a different Percy Jackson. Right, Percy?' Jason glared at me and said the word 'right' very tightly. I didn't know what was happening, but I didn't want to get on Jason's bad side.

'Uh, yeah. I'm just a different Percy.'

Alistair narrowed his eyes, 'Very suspicious. Yet you reach Elysium and are in the same century as the _real _one. You know that Jason fought alongside the _real _Percy Jackson? I wish I saw! Jason must've been like, _BAM, KAPOW, SWOOSH. _And then saved everyone! You know that Jason fought King Porphyrion?! With Zeus! I mean, how cool is that? And you know that Jason's father is Zeus? And he got to ride in the _Argo II. _And that-'

Jason quickly cut him off and glanced nervously at me, 'Yes Alistair, I think Percy was a _Die-hard _fan.' he said coldly, glaring at me. 'And, Alistair, I told you not to tell anymore people!'

Alistair frowned, 'Oh. Sorry. Um, should we go get Mrs Santos now? I think she fell down the cliff again. And seeing as you can still-'

'No I can't!' Jason snapped, 'I've told you that! I'm just a fast climber. You can go, I'll catch up. I'm just going to see how much Percy knows about the Underworld.'

I had never thought Jason similar to Reyna. Now I saw a very strong resemblance.

'Um, okay. If you say so…'

Alistair ran off. Despite me telling the truth, Jason was still in a bad mood.

He was silent for a very long time, so I decided to start a conversation.

'Um, how are you going?'

Jason didn't respond, he reminded me of when Annabeth was in her '_thinking through Mark of Athena stage.' _Annabeth had either not talked to me, or made very stupid conversation.

I tried again, 'I-um, you good?'

Jason said, 'Go ahead.'

Yep, definitely the Annabeth Mark. (That's what I've decided to call it cause it's Annabeth and it's for the mark and it's a mark that only Annabeth uses. Haha, get it? No? Oh dang.)

'Well, I'm good-ish.' I said.

'There aren't any ambulances here. You'll have to treat that yourself.' Jason responded.

Damn. He really was thinking. Then Jason said, 'Um, also, is Piper still alive?'

Aw, he was thinking about Piper. How cute. Then I remembered how Annabeth must be feeling. If she suicided then she wouldn't make it into Elysium! I started to have a panic attack. What if she died and never made it to Elysium? What if- what if… what if a bunch of things happened! Annabeth would be losing her mind right now! She'd be going insane. To drive my mind off of the fact of Annabeths potential suicide, I decided to answer the question, 'Yeah, Miss McLean is fine.'

'How old is she?' Jason asked.

'Around twenty two.'

'Is she engaged?!'

Strange yet important question to many of us nowadays.

'No' I responded, much to Jason's relief.

'How'd you die?'

'Dunno.'

'WHAT?' Jason said, 'Yet you made it here? If you died heroically, I would think you'd know why.'

'I think Elysium is just about living heroically. Not dying. Like Perseus. I guess that makes sense.'

'Oh.'

'And um-'

'How is Camp Jupiter? Is Piper fine?'

'Whoa whoa. I'm not a messenger. But Camp Jupiter's okay… Piper's fine.'

'SHE'S WHAT?!' Jason yelled. I could tell he was _in _a panic attack.

'Isn't it a good thing she's fine?'

'NO! Well, yes, but… I just feel like I've been here forever. Waiting for her to die. I kind of _want _her to die.'

'Sounds psychopathic.' I said.

'NO! It's just that-' Jason was using frantic hand movements.

'Dude, I get it. I kind of wish the same for Annabeth.'

Jason paled even more (He was already incredibly pale, even for a ghost. By the way, if you wanna ask what my skin colour was, it was ghostly white. So how someone pales as a ghost… um, can't really explain it.) 'Oh gods, you've got Annabeth! She might suicide!'

My heart started beating faster again, 'I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up. I was trying to think positive. I'm just going to say to myself, _Annabeth's smart, she knows I reached Elysium. She won't suicide. Annabeth's smart. _Repeatedly in my head. Thanks for reminding me.'

'Oh, sorry man. Yeah, Annabeth's a smart girl. She'll be fine.'

It felt as though Jason was just trying to convince both of us. Annabeth could make stupid decisions in times of Panic. (Haha, I put panic with a capital on purpose. You know? In the temple of Phobos and Deimos? Annabeth freaked. Yeah, it was scary once she came back and I was still terrified for our future, but now I think of it as kinda funny. Anyway.)

Then Jason said, 'Oh! I forgot! I have to help Alistair! You can come if you want. But I'm off. Catch up with you later!'

Jason ran off.

**Yeah, I didn't really know how to end it well, so I had it as this. I feel like I had the reactions a little small, they probably should have had a panic attack, but then I'd feel sorry for them. Poor Percy and Jason. ANYWAY, thanks for reading guys. **

**P.S: I never really know where I'm going when I write in a work in progress, so if anyone has ideas, feel free to let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, if you're reading again. Can I just thank you all if you're reading this for staying with me this whole Work In Progress period of time. It just makes me really happy that people enjoy my short stories and want more. Well here is the fourth chapter.**

Okay, might seem like a simple decision. Do I come? Do I not come? I DIDN'T KNOW.

So I went.

I mean, it sounded fun, climbing down another cliff in the Underworld - relates just to Tartarus. Whoopee. I hadn't thought things through though. When I reached the cliff I saw how far it fell. It fell so far. Farther than any other cliff I've climbed.

Alistair was halfway down with no ones help.

'Alistair! I'm coming!' Jason called down. He got ready to climb.

I tugged his sleeve, 'How do you climb that?'

Jason shrugged, 'Well, who else will? And we can't die, it just hurts. And you also get incredibly scared if you fall. Not pleasant. Though you'll get used to it.'

'Wait wait wait, you say I'll get used to falling?!'

'Well, yeah. I've only fallen once though, so I don't think I'll ever get used to it.'

I sighed, 'You still act like superman. The fight between you and me still go on.'

Jason started climbing down. I have to admit, he was really fast and really good at picking where to place his feet and hands. He caught up to Alistair in a flash. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Alistair was probably scolding Jason for taking so long.

I looked down, I didn't want to just wait. I wanted to go. Some part of me had wished a long, safe, quest-free life. But now… now I really wanted to go like in the good old days. Plus, I couldn't die…

I reached them quickly, but not as quickly as Jason did. They were still in the same place, arguing. I discovered one thing on my climb just then- that you didn't get tired easily, nor did you get any cuts in your hands.

'Hades' sake! Get it over with!' Alistair was saying.

'Alistair, I've told you! No! I can't do it anymore!' Jason yelled.

'No, I don't believe you! I've seen you do it!'

'No you haven't! I haven't! Nobody has! Not here! Not in this, dirty, disgusting, dark place!'

'Believe it or not, this dirty place is your home!'

'No, Alistair, it's not. My home is up there,' He pointed to the black, smoking sky, 'It's your home that's here. Don't you even remember the sky?'

He glared at Jason, 'Well… no, but just because you do, it doesn't mean you're not meant to be here!'

Jason sighed, 'Alistair, back to the main point. I can't do it anymore. Just like how you can't do what you used to do either.'

I didn't like them arguing, so I spoke up, 'What could you do, Alistair?'

Alistair looked at me, as if finally noticing me.'

'Oh, hi again.'

Jason wasn't speaking, he probably didn't want to start another fight, so I spoke again.

'What could you do?' I repeated.

He blushed, 'You heard all that?'

I stared at him plainly, 'I've been here the - well, almost the whole time.'

'Oh. Well… um-'

'So what could you do?'

He looked at me sadly, 'I had a strange control over the Mist.' he admitted, 'it was very dangerous for everyone, so I got taken away. Then I escaped and found a camp for people like-' he gestured to all of us, 'like us.' Jason flinched when he said 'us'.

'But what control did you have?' I asked.

'I could twist, add, or delete memories. As well as choose what people see.'

I didn't want to offend him, but if Hazel Levesque tried, she might be able to, too.

'A son of Hecate?'

'No.' he said plainly, 'My parents are both mortal.'

My mind was ticking, and I figured I probably looked like Annabeth - when all her gears are turning.

'So then… you're not a demigod.' I decided. I realised why Jason flinched when he said 'us' now, it was because it wasn't exactly for him. It was for demigods.

'Yes, I'm not a demigod.' He said sadly, 'I'm worse than a demigod.'

I stared at him. What was worse than a demigod other than monsters?

'So… what are you?' I asked.

He didn't say anything.

'What are you?' I insisted.

He looked up at me with cute, ten-year-old eyes. 'I told you, I'm worse than a demigod, meaning I'm more dangerous' He said, leaving a dramatic pause, 'Percy, since you're friends with Jason, I'll tell you who I am.' He hesitated for a second, as though re-thinking his decision, 'Well, Percy, you see… I'm a magician.'

* * *

We started climbing as we talked, since none of us cared that much if we fell, and we didn't lose energy as much. As Alistair worked with Jason in spitting out what a magician was, I tried to think about what else was lurking in our world. What, were there gonna be fairies next? Pixies, and Tinkerbell.

'So, you're not the magician with the rabbit, but the magician with the magic?' I asked.

I couldn't see his facial expression, but he seemed stunned, 'What? Yeah. I hate rabbits.'

'Why?'

'I don't know,'

'So why did you say you did?'

'I just hate them, like people have fears of horses, hippos, etc.'

'Don't they hate hippos because their dangerous? And some people hate horses because their big? What could a rabbit do?'

'I just hate them! Okay?!'

I sighed, 'Yeah, yeah.'

We reached the bottom of the cliff and I checked my hands. They didn't hurt much, and they didn't have a single sign of a blister showing. We had scratches, but no blood. No sort of liquid anywhere on me, apart from water.

Jason looked over, 'It's cause we ghosts. We half go through. We don't have blood or sweat.'

'Oh.' I felt the cuts, they seeped into my body. In real life, I would be in unbelievable pain, but it just felt like a small ant bite.

I turned back to Jason to ask something, but they a piercing scream cut the air, 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' it screamed, 'MY BOYS!'

We all exchanged glances, Mrs Santos had gone officially mad.

Of course, we did the natural thing. We ran. But, we ran straight towards the screams.

**Since, (as I told you guys in the last chapter), I kind of improvise when I write Work in Progresses, I take a while to think as I write. I'll add to it as soon as possible though! Just whenever I have time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Another piercing scream, as cold as arctic air, pierced our ears. I couldn't see far ahead of me, there was pitch darkness of smoke and clouds, blocking my vision. I ran after Jason, but Alistair was already falling behind. He was only young, so it was surprising he had kept up anyway. Plus, me and Jason had had plenty of experience running away from things, so it wasn't much difference if you think something is behind you. I kept running into the unknown void, unsure of what I would see. Was it just that Mrs Santos was screaming for no logical reason? Was she being tortured? Whipped? of course, she couldn't die... so I guess we weren't in a hurry. But because Jason was running, and he has been here for much longer than me, I figured it would be smarter to just listen to his decision. It wasn't like he was trying to stress me, we were friends... right? I thought about all those times I never thought about him being dead, all those times I didn't go along with my friends to visit his grave because I had work. Jason would understand though... he wasn't like his dad. Jason was a good guy. And after all we've been through together, he can't possibly betray me.

I then heard the shout from behind me. It was Alistair, he had fallen far too far behind. I slowed down and looked at Jason, but he acted as though he hadn't heard the shout, he just kept running forward. I couldn't see Alistair because of the black veil of thickness parting in between us, and if I waited any longer, I wouldn't be able to see Jason either. I either went to help him, or I kept up with Jason.

I turn on my heels stiffly, Alistair would be fine. I wanted to help with this mission too. But then I heard him cry out again, and my heart skipped a beat. Alistair wasn't shouting for us to slow down, he was definitely in pain. Who would do that to him though?

I turned back around and ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Sure, he couldn't die, but it was agonising to hear _or _see somebody in pain. As someone whose fatal flaw is loyalty, I have a problem with that stuff.

He cried out again, in a way that makes me certain he was being hurt. Alistair was only little, unless he was, like, a million years old and you didn't change age in the Underworld. Hmm... I should ask Jason that sometime. Did he grow older in the time he had been dead? Well, if he did, then he did a good job shaving. There's barely a whisker on his chin. Oh, silly me, we're getting off topic.

I ran towards to cries to my left. The black fog thickened, making me only see pitch black. If I looked up, I could see the blackness had taken a dim shade of red, but all other directions were black, black, and black. I wondered if this was being blind. My feet ached, and I wondered how long I had been running for. How far away could he be? He _had _to be close. I had been running for ages! Did I really leave him this far behind?

I kept relying on the sound of his voice, hurling in pain. I silently thanked Hades that he was not dead yet was crying out, because if he wasn't, there was no way I would be able to find him.

Then that thank you was pointless. The next cry came sharply to my right. As though he was right there, crying into my ear. I turned, hoping I wouldn't hit him accidentally. I reached out into the darkness... nothing. I ran to my right, stretching out my arms to reach him, to reach the little (Or however old) boy I felt so protective of. Stumbling in the darkness, no weapon, no company, no warmth. Screaming, crying, pain. And then the torture began. I heard the cry to my left, and as soon as I turned, it was behind me. No, it was in front of me. No, it was...

A million voices filled my brain. All coming from different directions. My head hurt, my feet ached, my hands started bleeding... What? Jason said we didn't have blood. What was...

A sharp thought hit me, hard and fierce. Frightening. Petrifying. A thought I had wished I would always forget.

Tartarus came back to me.

I remembered too much, I related too much to the situation at hand. I had gone blind, well, kind of. I couldn't see, and I remembered all too well of Annabeth... how _she _had gone blind at the curse of the Arai. Then, how she thought I had abandoned her. _I _had actually abandoned Jason. Now I wouldn't be able to reach him. Then Alistair... no matter what, I couldn't reach him. Just like how I couldn't reach Annabeth... The experience just matched too well. I was in the Underworld again, and Tartarus was coming to life.

Sudden thoughts consumed me, I felt sick in the stomach. My forehead ached, voices of Alistair echoing in my skull, bouncing off the sides, deafening me. The darkness scared me, I couldn't see, I couldn't feel warmth, I didn't have anyone to help me. Jason was gone, lost in the darkness. Alistair was being tortured, hurt and pained. Mrs Santos was wandering mad, screaming for her lost children. The Underworld was breaking me. Tartarus was too similar. Tartarus was too real. Tartarus, the place I had never wanted to revisit. Tartarus, the place I wanted to help retrieve Bob and Damasen. Tartarus... my thoughts about that place, they were too muddled, too mixed, too pained.

My feet finally gave way, my ankles felt broken. Did we even have bones? I collapsed on the cold floor. Cold. The floor was cold. I tried to hold myself from falling completely into a sleeping position, but my wrists felt weak. I couldn't hold myself up. I fell down. My hands on my ears, trying to block out the millions of terrified voices trying to enter my brain, make me go mad, make me go insane. I let out a small cry for help, but I know it wouldn't be heard through all the voices.

So I just sank down, closed my eyes, and gave up.


End file.
